The Master
by madiamazing
Summary: Erik and Christine have been married for two years, and Erik's only goal now is to please her as best as he can. Even if it means trying new things. Even if it means playing a certain role. He'd do it, for her. He'd do anything. Strong M rating. Modern one-shot.


**I know, I know. I just posted a one shot earlier today…but in my defense this is WAY different. I…uh…have absolutely no explanation for this. *shrugs* Honestly, drag me if you want, I totally deserve it. xD**

 **This is for all my friends in the discord chat who convinced me to post this. ;)**

 **Very heavy smut. There is spanking and hair pulling involved. Pls don't read if that offends you.**

 **So uh, yeah. Reviews would be great! Also follow me on tumblr if you haven't already! I'm madiamazing on there as well.**

* * *

 ** _~The Master~_**

"No, no, NO! I will NOT, Daroga."

Erik breathed heavily, facing away from his friend who looked at him with amused concern.

"Erik, I'm just saying," Nadir explained, and Erik could tell by his tone that he was trying to hide a smile. "Most women tend to have…certain fantasies. If you're aiming to try something new and exciting, I'd go for it. I'm…pretty positive she'll like it."

"But what if she doesn't," Erik groaned, avoiding Nadir's eyes. "What then? She will hate me forever, over a stupid idea to try and please her. And then what?"

Nadir rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. She wouldn't hate you, Erik. The worst she can do is stop you. And then you can explain what you were trying to do, and she'll know how caring you are to come up with ideas on how to…spice things up."

"Not _my_ idea," Erik muttered, shuddering. He absolutely hated to have such an intimate conversation with _anyone_ at all, even his closest and only friend.

He thought of his Christine, his lovely young wife. Her sapphire eyes and dark hair and soft, smooth skin…Ah, she was exquisite. He was underserving of her. And yet, she had chosen him, despite him being everything she was not.

All he wanted to do was to please her. She'd been so busy and stressed with her new role at the local opera that she hadn't had much time or energy to make love. He missed her so, longed for her more and more each day, if that were even possible. But he'd refrained from seeking her out at night, knowing that she was exhausted and needed every bit of sleep she could get after long days of rehearsal and further vocal instruction from him.

But tomorrow was her first day off in a very long time, and he wanted their time together to be especially special.

They'd been married for two years now, and Erik had become afraid that Christine would tire of him, or get bored of their…intimacies. Though there were no signs of that sort of thing from Christine, and there were certainly no complaints from himself, Erik just couldn't seem to help overthinking things, as usual.

He hadn't meant to broach the topic with Nadir. They got together every so often for drinks and chatter, and tonight Erik had been on edge, knowing he only had the evening to think of something to do for Christine. He had drunk more than usual this night, and Nadir had noticed his strange behavior and asked what was on his mind. The next thing Erik knew, he was blurting out questions on what women wanted in bed.

Though dreadfully embarrassed to be talking about this to his friend, he supposed Nadir wouldn't be the worst source to go with. The Iranian was handsome, and had much, much more experience with women than Erik ever had.

Not that he minded that. Christine was much more than enough for him. But was _he_ enough for _her_?

Right off the bat, Nadir had suggested something quite shocking, and Erik was reluctant to believe Christine would be into something such as that.

But…what if she would be? What if he could please her more just by playing a part? A role that he might just be able to pull off…

Breaking Erik from his thoughts, Nadir suddenly huffed and leaned back in his chair. "Erik, you don't have to take my advice. All I'm saying is that nine times out of ten…they love it. _Crave_ it, even. And that all comes from personal experience." He didn't say more on the topic, just sipped his beer and waited patiently for Erik to decide.

Finally, after an immeasurable amount of time, Erik let out a long sigh, chugged the rest of his scotch, and turned to face Nadir.

His frantic yellow eyes pierced his friend with both fear and curiosity.

"Tell me exactly what to do."

* * *

When Christine woke late in the morning, she knew she was alone in the lavish bed. She could tell by the way she stretched every which way and couldn't feel her husband anywhere near. Stretching her aching muscles felt like heaven, and she yawned for a good ten seconds before finally sitting up. She felt…wonderful. Rested and excited for a day alone with Erik.

Anticipation flared deep in her belly. Today would be all about them two. She was still a bit confused on why he returned home so late from his dinner with Nadir, seeming on edge and uncomfortable, and even a little twitchy. She'd guessed maybe they got in a fight, which wasn't that surprising. They always ended up forgiving each other anyway, so she wasn't too worried. And he was so sweet to her as he held her and gently kissed her goodnight, promising that tomorrow was for them only.

The bedroom was very dark, and she figured Erik must have kept the shutters closed on the windows so the sunlight wouldn't wake her. What a sweet, considerate husband she had. She smiled as she hopped out of bed and dashed to the adjoining master bathroom.

Christine brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, and dressed in a little white sundress that hugged her torso and flowed down at the waist to just above her knees. She didn't bother putting on a bra or underwear, though it made her blush slightly at her own boldness.

Her medium length, dark brown hair hung tousled and playful looking, just as she had wanted it to. She applied some lip balm and mascara and skipped out the door to find Erik.

He wasn't in any of his usual spots: the living room, the den, the office, or even the basement where he worked on his music. She checked the kitchen, and it was empty too.

Sighing, she grabbed a banana and a bottle of water and sat at the bar, figuring Erik must be out on an errand or something, trying not to feel disappointed. So much for his promise…

But when she sat on the high stool, she noticed a little piece of paper folded in half resting at the end of the counter. Chewing on a bite, she picked it up and read it.

 _All you have to do is say no._

Christine's eyebrows furrowed together as she read her husband's messy scrawl again and again. It didn't make any sense. Say no to what?

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the hallway towards their bedroom, and she finished her banana and took a gulp of water before going to investigate. The bedroom door was wide open, though she swore she'd closed it when she left the room earlier. Swallowing, Christine entered the still dark room, wishing she'd thought to open the shutters when she got up.

"Erik?" she called to the seemingly empty room. Her pulse quickened in the eerie silence. She was not alone in the room. She could feel it.

She heard the door slam behind her, but before she could even turn a cold hand was pressed to her mouth and a long, strong arm had her torso ensnared.

Before she could panic, her husband's silky, delicious voice caressed her ear.

"You will refer to me only as 'Master' for the remainder of the afternoon. Is that understood?"

 _What the hell?_ Christine almost laughed, but all that came out was a sharp intake of breath through her nose. Was he joking? He had to be joking…but Erik wasn't one to joke.

"Nod your pretty head so I know you understand." His low voice was demanding and seductive, and Christine shivered. She didn't know what sort of game he was trying to play, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to play along or not…

And then, the note came to mind. _All you have to do is say no._ Should she…? Part of her wanted to, but another part was deeply curious…and maybe even excited to see what he had planned.

Eventually, Christine nodded slowly and deliberately.

"Good girl," he murmured, and his hand left her mouth to bring her wrists together behind her back.

"Erik, what—"

"Uh uh uh," he chided darkly, one hand clamping her mouth again while the other held both her wrists. She squirmed a bit, uncomfortable with her hands being in his vice tight grip, but she didn't exactly try to get out of it. "Do _not_ speak unless spoken to. And I believe you told me you understood my initial demand, Christine."

He was actually _serious_ about the "Master" thing?

Before she had another thought, the hand left her mouth and fisted into her hair, yanking it back until it rested against his bony chest.

"Say, 'I'm sorry, Master.'" Silence, and then, "Say it, Christine!"

Mouth agape, Christine stood there for a moment, deliberating.

She _should_ tell him no, right? To stop? To stop being weird and scary and just be her husband…but _oh,_ she was entirely turned on. There was a prominent ache in her lower belly and a heat that flared with every word out of his mouth. The hands on her were not their usual gentle, hesitant, soft touches, but rather tight and possessive and sort of painful…but not at all unpleasant, somehow.

What the hell was going on?

"I'm sorry, M-master," she ended up whispering, deciding she wanted to see this through. Besides, if things went too far, all she had to do was say no, right?

She heard him let out a breath, and his hand untwined from her hair to pull something out of his pocket. She felt smooth fabric being wrapped around her wrists, and it was a second too late before she realized he was bounding her hands together.

 _He's tying me up?_ "Uh, what," she started to say, but was interrupted by his furious tenor.

"Shhh! I said do not speak unless spoken to!" he thundered, and her mouth popped closed with a squeak. And then, his voice was much softer as he grabbed her hair again, not so roughly as before, pulling her head back to meet his glowing, burning eyes that stood out around his black mask. "Do I need to cover that pretty mouth of yours, Christine? I will, if I have to," he warned, stroking her lower lip with his free hand.

God, why were his threats so…thrilling? Christine squirmed under his scorching gaze. There was something else there, in his eyes, besides the hunger and need. They were begging. Almost like he were begging her to trust him…

She did trust him. She would.

"No, Master. I'm sorry."

"That's my good girl," he sighed, leaning down to press his thin, cool lips to hers. He kissed her softly for a moment, and then it turned possessive, like a man starved, and she began to tremble under the weight of it. She felt the coolness of his mask pressing against her face as they kissed, wishing he would remove it.

His hands suddenly made to explore her body, and she moaned into his mouth when they grabbed deliciously onto her chest. She wanted nothing more than to touch him back. Her bound hands twitched.

Without warning he yanked her dress down so that her breasts were completely free, and her cheeks heated when he broke their kiss to look down at them.

"Mmmm," Erik hummed, and she could feel the rumble of his chest on her upper back where he stood, and she watched as he took her hardened nipples between his fingers and twisted and pulled. She sighed, a tiny, desperate sound coming out with the air, and her thighs clenched as she felt herself grow slippery with moisture.

"Tell me how that feels, Christine."

"It…feels good, Master," she moaned in response.

Erik bent down to place biting kisses along her neck and shoulder, sucking at some places in a way that was sure to leave marks on her skin. One hand continued its torture on her nipple, while the other slid down her stomach and then thigh, teasingly avoiding where she ached the most. When his hand finally moved toward it, however, Christine clenched her legs together; suddenly much too embarrassed for Erik to find out she was without panties.

"Trying to keep me out?" he purred. "Spread your legs, Christine. Now." His tone suggested she'd better obey him, and so she did hesitantly.

His long fingers found her slick path, and a low chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest as he fondled her there. "Oh my, Christine," he teased. "You didn't even bother to put on underwear? What a naughty girl, you are. Yes, and you know what naughty girl's need?" As he spoke, he lifted the back of her dress so that her bottom was exposed. Was he going to take her from behind?

She shuddered in anticipation.

"What, Master?" she moaned.

"To be punished." The hand toying with her breast left, and Christine jumped when it slapped her hard on the behind with a resounding _smack_. Her mouth hung open, her cheeks bright red. _Did he really just…?_ She didn't know whether to feel humiliated or ecstatic. Perhaps she felt a combination of the two.

"There's one," he growled into her ear, his breathing heavy. "Do you think you deserve another?"

Gasping, she nodded urgently, not realizing why exactly she did.

He chuckled darkly. "What. Do. You. Say?" he whispered each word distinctly through clenched teeth.

"Please, Master!" she breathed.

He slapped her behind again, this time harder, and she cried out. Whether it was in pain or in ecstasy, she was unsure. All she knew was that the pain combined with him touching her intimately was quite unlike anything she'd ever felt in her life. She felt as if she would combust at any moment.

"God, Christine, you are soaking," Erik murmured in awe, slipping two expert fingers inside of her. His thumb rubbed her most sensitive point, and she was beginning to keen. His harsh breathing was right in her ear for a moment, and then she squirmed and shivered as his teeth grazed her earlobe. And then, he spanked her with his free hand one last time, the hardest yet, and that was all it took. She exploded, crying out so loudly it was almost a scream, and leaned back into him for support. His erection was obvious against her lower back.

She whimpered for a while, still shuddering as she rode out the aftershocks of her pleasure. Erik tilted her head back and kissed her parted lips with fervor, dipping his tongue inside to dance with hers. When he pulled away, he looked straight into her eyes as he put his glistening fingers that had just been inside of her into his mouth and sucked greedily.

"Mmmm," he hummed, and her cheeks burned hotly as a gust of startled breath left her gaping mouth.

Erik had never been so bold. Ever.

And _God_ was it hot.

"Does your Master please you?" he asked.

Christine nodded fast.

"Hmm," he seemed to ponder, kissing her mouth once more and then standing tall in front of her. "How will you return the favor, Christine?"

Her dark blue eyes gazed hazy and sultry up into his. "However you want me to, Master," she purred.

Erik's lips parted, his breath shaky as he exhaled. And then, his mouth clamped shut, as if remembering himself, the role he was playing. "Well," he deliberated, reaching behind her to pull at her restrained hands. "You can not very well use your hands can you? You are all tied up."

Christine bit her lip. "What will I use then?" she asked, voice coquettishly soft.

Erik's burning eyes looked her up and down, his gaze pausing at the floor, and then focusing on her. And then, he ordered simply, "Kneel."

Blushing, Christine sunk to the floor as gracefully as she could, which was more difficult that she thought it would be with her hands behind her back. Still, she made it to her knees without falling over, her sultry gaze never leaving Erik's. He unbuckled his belt, and she tried to hold back a smirk without much success.

"Something amusing?" he snapped as he undid his pants just enough to pull himself free, his discomfort clear in his eyes and body language.

Wanting nothing more than to reassure him, she licked her lips and shook her head, and then leaned forward to take him in her mouth. She would have liked to use her hands along with her mouth as she usually did when she pleasured him like this, but his sharp hisses encouraged her, as well as his own hands tangling in her hair. She swirled her tongue and took him deeper, and the groan he emitted sent a flash of heat through her. She moaned and sucked hard, his vocals and tightening hands and thrusting hips making her more bold, making her feel more powerful than ever.

"Enough, you may stop," he rasped, and she lifted her eyes to his and deliberately disobeyed, moaning softly as she took him as deep as she could until her eyes watered. Hissing, he stepped back so that he was freed from her mouth, shaking his head when he saw the devilish upturn of her lips. "Oh, you will be greatly punished for your disobedience, Christine," he promised darkly, and her stomach flipped.

Good. She'd hoped she would be.

"Stand up." She did with some effort. Her arms ached, and she squirmed in discomfort, wincing a little. Erik must have noticed, for he guided her to their bed with a hand against her back and freed her wrists. She sighed in relief, wanting to thank him but then remembering the whole _do not speak unless spoken to_ rule.

"Raise your arms." Christine obeyed, and Erik removed her dress in one fluid motion, tossing it aside. His glowing eyes raked over her heatedly, admiring her naked body for a moment and shakily sighing. She blushed under his scrutiny.

"Put your hands on the bedpost," he then ordered, and she turned to do so, clutching the smooth wood. "Do not move those hands, do you hear me, Christine? Or I will tie you up again."

She nodded.

"Good girl." Erik grabbed either side of her waist, pulling her backside to him until she was slightly bent over. Long fingers trailed from the back of her neck down her spine, the light pressure giving her goose bumps. Her head was yanked backward when he tangled his free hand into her scalp and pulled. She gasped, and shuddered when he began to caress her tender behind. After a long, torturous moment of anticipation, he slapped it hard, and she cried out.

Erik began to tease her, rubbing his steely member along her folds until she trembled violently. Impatient, she leaned backward, trying to push him inside, but he only tsked and pulled back, and she gasped when her hair was tugged along. He punished her with another hard slap on the rear, and she groaned, coming up on her toes.

"Patience," he warned, teasing her again. She stayed put, with much effort, even though she burned for him, needed him.

"Please," she whispered, a tremor in her voice.

"Hush," he hissed. "Endure your punishment silently, Christine, or I will prolong it."

Christine shook violently as his manhood rubbed against her swollen nub, desperate whimpers coming from her throat. It was pure torture, and she prayed and prayed that he wouldn't be able to resist slipping inside much longer. She could hear his breath quicken, could feel the tightening of his grip in her hair, and all she could do was quiver in anticipation.

Erik's voice rasped out, "What does my naughty girl want?"

"You," she breathed immediately.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Christine," he demanded through clenched teeth.

"I want you inside of me, Master. Please!" she begged, and he finally gave in, slamming into her with a groan. Christine clutched the bedpost with all her might, moaning louder with every raw thrust of Erik's hips. She met his rhythm and pressed back against him, enjoying the sound of their bodies slapping together. She was on fire for him, and the animalistic sounds coming from deep in his chest only added fuel, making her burn hotter and hotter.

"God, Erik!" she cried without thinking, and was met with a hard smack against her rear that had her shaking hard. He tugged on her hair and quickened his pace, and Christine could feel herself getting close to that edge again, could feel herself tightening around him intoxicatingly. Erik could feel it too, it seemed, for his sounds grew in volume and frequency. He spanked her one final time, and that was all she needed to come undone completely with intense cries that resembled sobs.

Erik found his own release soon after, yelling her name and digging his fingers into her hips. She still held the bedpost for dear life, and Erik was careful not to put all of his weight atop her as he held her close, his front to her back. Still connected, they both shuddered and gasped as they slowly relaxed together.

Christine's weak knees buckled after a while, and she stumbled a bit, but Erik wouldn't let her fall. He removed himself from her, adjusted his pants, and swept her up into his arms and cradled her tightly to him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He buried his masked face into her neck, his warm, shaky breaths on her as he softly stroked her hair.

There was a prolonged, tense silence between the two, and Christine could feel the tension radiating from Erik. She hadn't the faintest idea on what to say, still hazy from everything that had just transpired, and a long sigh of contentment left her lips in the absence of words. Erik pulled back to look at her warily. His eyes were wild with worry, and her brows furrowed in concern.

"I cannot take it," he breathed. "I must know. Do you…hate me, my dear?"

"Hate you?" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Erik, how could you think that?" She kissed his thin lips softly, and he emitted a low moan.

"The way Erik treated you," he murmured against her lips. "It was awful. Was it not?"

Christine's cheeks heated, remembering. "No," she said softly. "It was…interesting. But not bad. Not…not at all."

Erik's eyes widened. "I waited for you to tell me no," he said, his low voice victorious. "Erik waited and waited, Christine. And you never did. That must mean…you enjoyed what he was doing…"

"I…I did," she confessed in a whisper, avoiding his glowing eyes. "What you must think of me…"

"I think," he started, tilting her face back up with soft fingers and brushing his lips against hers. "That you are so very beautiful. And that you are much too good to your Erik."

"My Erik," she sighed in agreement, their lips meeting again. "So…you won't think I'm weird for liking what just happened?"

Erik scoffed. "That _was_ the goal, Christine. Of course not."

She shifted on his lap and felt her raw behind flare. "Whoa," she murmured. "I should probably avoid sitting for a while."

Looking uncomfortable, Erik stood and set her down on her feet. "I will…retrieve you some ice," he choked.

Laughing, Christine grabbed his hand before he could leave. "No! Erik, it's fine, I promise. It's a good kind of soreness, really." Erik stared at her, and she paused, suddenly remembering she wasn't wearing a stitch. Her cheeks heated. "I'm still naked, aren't I?"

"You are," was all he said, and his tone along with his roaming, glowing eyes on her body set her stomach flipping. Her hands began to shake.

And then her stomach growled at a surprisingly high volume.

Erik shook his head, chuckling as he picked her dress up off the floor and handed it to her. "You need fuel, it seems. You dress. I will be in the kitchen." He began to leave reluctantly, but then turned back to kiss her sweetly on the mouth before striding from the room.

She couldn't hold back her grin as she quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and put her dress back on. Though it was extremely difficult at times, her marriage to Erik just seemed to get better and better these days as he became more comfortable with her. And after what had just happened…

Christine felt heated just thinking about it all. She dashed from the bedroom, eager to make use of the rest of the day with her Erik.


End file.
